Justice League A New Biginning
by P.A Scott
Summary: Gotten a lot of Questions so Figured I'd add an Intro to thisGreen Lantern and Captain Marvel Junior join the League and Gotham has a new Batman.
1. Intruction

Intro from the Author

I've gotten some good questions over this and so I figured I'd better explain this. This is my own DC universe called the DC universe Beta. Another world. For the most part it is like the one you all know except for a few details that I figured had better be explained.

One Infinite Crisis did not happen mainly because several events did not happen that set it off. First off, Superman of Earth Two never watched after the first Crisis. Instead he chose to let the heroes live out their lives trusting things to go well. Also several events that started the Crisis never took place. One Lex Luther remained president and did not try and have Superman arrested. Instead he and the Man of Steel worked together to stop the giant meteor of Kryptonite from hitting the Earth. During which time Supergirl's ship was discovered. She is still part of this universe.

Next Maxwell Lord never joined Checkmate, instead he became the next Vice President after Peter Ross resigned. This means that Blue Beetle is still alive, as far as you readers know anyway. Though The OMAC project did take place, Kord sold all of his company to Bruce Wayne and allowed the worlds greatest detective to solve the problem himself by destroying Brother Eye.

Day of Vengeance and Villains United have also not taken place in the world however do to certain other events Ran and Thanagar have gone to war. This however was completely stopped by Superboy and the Green Lantern Corps with help from Animal Man, Wonder Girl, and the Outsiders.

After all of these events passed Luther declared a law stating that heroes would now have to be approved by the Government. To find out more start reading this stories prequel which is still in the works entitled Knight Light.

Also another DC Universe Beta story is Green Arrow Delves of Sin City, also still being written. Hopefully I'll have one or both of them finished in the future.

A final note about the universe is that several heroes from the Marvel, Dark Horse, Image, Vertigo (which is actually part of the DC continuity anyway), Wildstorm, and other hero or comic related worlds are here, such as Sin City being in this world. Don't be surprised if the Justice League has a Wall Crawler in it's near future…hope I'm not spoiling anything there.


	2. Chapter 1

The Question sat alone in his room. The crisis had ended, and the enemy had been defeated, but so many lives where lost. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and so many others. There was no longer a Justice League only a few heroes spread thin through out the world. He knew something had to be done, and he knew the time was now. Not later, but now. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," came a female voice on the other end.

"Dinah," he replied, "Just the girl I wanted to talk to. Is Ollie there, I believe that He should be part of what I am planning also."

It only took a few hours for his plan to come into effect. He requested that everyone he wished to be there would meet in Gotham City at the remenance of Wayne Manor. That none of them appear in costume, but arrive in civilian where, and so they came.

He was the first one there waiting for them to arrive. His trench coat flowing in the wind as flew threw the destroyed mansion. He looked around. So many events had happened here. Now he was starting a new one.

Dinah Lance, the Black Canary, and Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, where the first to arrive. They came in together and looked over at him.

"Alright Sage," Oliver started, "Why call us here?"

"I'll explain when the other four I invited arrive," The Question responded.

It was only a few moments before the shadow's grew and faded away before Raven appeared in a civilian out fit. A former Teen Titan, yet another group that had been destroyed during the crisis. She was one of the last remaining members of the group, now she was here before him. He black hair flowing in the wind. And her narrow eyes looking at him with caution.

'I have to agree with Arrow on this one Charles," she said, "Why call us here, and who else is coming to meet us?"

"Very good questions," he said, " and all of them will be answered soon."

They sat in relative silence for nearly half an hour before anyone else arrived. This time is was a former teammate of Charles Victor Sagze's group L.A.W.as well as a former Justice League member; Captain Atom flew in. The only one in the room not in civilian attire he landed quietly before.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "had a problem with Kawait that needed my attention. They tried to start a war with N.A.T.O as well as Russia. I had to deal with it."

"Not a problem," Arrow calmly said, "Vic here is keeping us in the dark why he wanted us here. Apparently there are two other people we're waiting on before he even gives us an explanation on why he's here."

It was only a few minutes more before the last two people to arrive did. Roy Harper, Arsenal, and Dick Grayson, Nightwing, walked through the burned door of the mansion. Members of possibly the only remain group left, The Outsiders.

"Alright Question, why the hell did you call us here," Dick demanded in a loud voice.

"That's what's on all of our minds kid," replied Ollie from the corner he was standing in.

The Question looked around. All of this group here, and hopefully it would grow. He only needed three of the to start his plan. That was all. Simply three including himself.

"Now that we're all here," he started, "I have a matter to discuss with all of you. When we went through what happened a year ago we lost some good people. In many different ways they died. Now here we are Heroes scattered and unorganized throughout the world alone. There is only one group left and that's the Outsiders. The Justice League is no more. The Teen Titans lost so many of there own that it would be nearly impossible to restart. The Justice Society was burned down to a cinder with the only ones remains are Allen and Jay. The world is facing dismal circumstances and we don't have anything left anymore."

"Get to the point Charlie," Dick said through gritted teeth.

"I was just getting there Nightwing," he replied, "My point is this I called all of you here to help for the new Justice League. It will be hard to do, but I know that it is what must be done. I only need two of you to agree and I can go from there."

"You've got to be kidding me Vic," responded the Green Arrow, "Do you remember what happened to the last one they—"

"I am completely aware," responded Question, "As I recall I was there fighting along side you Oliver."

There was a brief silence. They all looked at each other. None of them, aside, from Captain Atom who couldn't, where out of uniform. They were all looking at each others human faces.

"I take it by your silence that I have your attention," Vic said quietly.

They all nodded. He cleared he throat and continued, "I've only been on one team and that was only for a brief time. I've never really been very good with this, but we do need unity and we need to work together. I called you here for different reasons. Nightwing, you were trained by Bruce. Raven you led the Titans during a good portion of the crisis after Robin fell. Oliver and Dinah, you were some of the first to be invited to the extended League. Roy you have your espertice with Technology is astounding. Captain Atom, you're loyal to your friends and country as well as a much needed powerhouse. Then there's me. I can coordinate and investigate further than almost any living man out there. The world needs us. I am not expecting all of you to sign on right now, or even in the future. I only ask that you think before you give me an answer. Answer the Question his most dire question."

Thoughts raised through all of there minds. There was nothing but silence for a few moments, but it seemed like forever. Finally the silence was broken by Arrow.

"I'm in," he said calmly, "You're going to need some help and I have a feeling that you can't do this alone."

"I'm with you Ollie," replied Roy, "I'll still be an Outsider, but hey I won't be the first on two teams I have a feeling."

"Well I at least have the required number to start," replied Vic with a smile on his face.

"You've got one more than you need," replied Dinah

"There's four members," said Oliver looking over at his girlfriend.

"I'll need to think," said Raven calmly, "But if you need help before I give you a response then give me a call."

"I'm in," answered Captain Atom, "I miss my days in the League and I think I help make it's name genuinely accepted again."

They all looked at Dick as he sat in his corner brooding silently.

"Well kid," asked Arrow.

"No," he said, "Not now anyway. I can't. I don't feel like I can do it right now, but maybe later if the offer is still open."

"It always will be," replied the Question.

Calmly Dick Grayson walked out of the door and did not look back. He had a feeling he would eventually join this group, but for now he was an Outsider and a loner. He knew that that he was more like the man he inherited a fortune from than he ever thought he would be. He also knew that Ollie alone wouldn't be able to back this group and that he could still help them on one front. Until he had prepared himself he would at least do that.

He got on his motorcycle and rode off to his loft. Quietly he climbed the stairs and opened the door. The time had come for him to start preparing himself as he walked into his room and removed a uniform he had received when Bruce had been hurt and was recovering. Gotham would need a Batman and so would this new League. It was time he started preparing himself.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 2

The stars flew over Fawcett city as Captain Marvel Junior soured like a bird. Freddy Freeman was the last of the Marvel Family members. He was the only one left able to battle after the Crisis had past. Captain Marvel had vanished in a bolt of Lightening in a fight with Black Adam and Mary had been presumed dead when she had battled multiple foes at once. He was truly alone..

He watched as the buildings lights went out one at a time over the city as night fell. The City was as it had been for the last few months. Almost completely crime free. Once more he was truly alone. No one was left to battle. Sabbac had been killed by him. Shivo had vanished without a trace. There was almost nothing left for him out there aside from the occasional call from The Outsiders for help. Then he heard it.

His bracelet went off and he landed on the ground. He pushed a button on the bracelet and answered, "What's up Arsenal?"

"Meet me in New York on top of the Empire State Building in and hour," was all his team leader had to say.

An hour passed as he landed on the top of the building. Already waiting there was Arsenal plus two other people. Kyle Rayner, aka Green Lantern, and The Question. Kyle looked over at Freeman as he landed and nodded.

"So Roy," Kyle said, "Why the meeting and what is Sage doing here?"

"I'm the one that actually called this meeting," said The Question , "I'm here to make you an offer."

Marvel looked over at the man without a face and simply asked, "What kind of offer?"

"The same one that I gave to Nightwing and Raven," Vic Sage said calmly, "To join the Justice League."

Marvel and Green Lantern stood there in silence. The air blew around them and the Question coat blew in the air. Marvel looked onwards, while Kyle looked as though he were deep in thought. Finally after a few minutes Freddy was the first one to speak.

"I think you have the wrong Marvel," He said with sorrow in his voice.

"I'm not," replied the Question, "You are actually the one that I would have looked at before Captain Marvel or Mary. You're the more qualified."

"Why me?" he asked with suspicision.

"An excellent question," Vic replied as his mask shifted a little bit as a smile came to his face, "But one that will only be answered by you."

"What about me?" asked Kyle with subtle voice.

"You're the best one for the job as well," said the Question, "You're the most creative and most intelligent of the Green Lanterns that are still alive after the Crisis."

"Wow," was all Kyle had to say.

There was another silence that filled the air before Question broke the awkward silence.

"Do you have an answer for me?" he asked in his calm state.

"I'm in," replied Kyle, "Provided you understand that I am still a member of the Corps and that my priorities there might out way the League sometimes."

"I'd expect nothing less from you Kyle," he replied, "And what about you Freeman? Are you ready to be a member?"

"I don't know." He answered, "Why would you ever want to use me as a new member for the League."

"As I said," replied the Question, "That answer is for you and you alone."

"I want the answer," shouted Freeman, "I need a reason."

"Because we need you Freddy," came the voice of Arsenal who had remained silent, "You're needed again. Not as an Outsider, but for something else something bigger. The Outsiders take care of things like a business the League teaches you how to be a real team. You never even had that with the Marvel Family. Freddy the world needs you. They need a Captain Marvel. Fawcett city hasn't had so much as an honest bank robbery in over a year. You have to move onward."

Freddy looked into the sky and then said, "Okay, I'm in."

"Good," said the Question, "I'll send you message when we hold our first meeting."

With that the group disperced from the roof tops and went their separate ways. The core seven of the League had been established. Now they had to find a base of operation and become organized.

Miles away in Gotham City a shadow jumped from rooftop to rooftop. A cape blew in the breeze and a pointed mask rest on his face. He patrolled the denied city that had lost it's protector and had been forgotten. He did this as an alarm went off in the distance. He swooped over and saw that a robbery was happening at a bank.

"Time to put myself to the test," he said in a guff voice.

He jumped off the roof and landed in front of three men armed with handguns. They stared at him in terror as they saw the symbol resting on his chest. They raised their weapons and started to open fire. The figure threw several bat shaped objects knocking the weapons from their hands and leaped delivering a kick to two of the goons. The third started to run as he pulled a bola out of his utility belt and threw it, wrapping it around the last mans legs. He rolled over and stared at the being in terror.

"Who-who are you?" he asked in horror.

The figures eyes narrowed and simply answered, "I'm Batman."

With that sirens where heard behind him and he pulled out a grappling gun and fired it off lifting him high off the ground and into the dark sky disappearing into the shadows.

Hours later Batman entered the loft of Dick Grayson and removed his mask.

"Well Bruce," he said into the mirror, "I hope I can make you proud."


End file.
